Dreamscape
|quests=*Exploring the Dreamscape *Experiencing the real world effects of the Dreamscape }} Dreamscape, also known as Dream Dungeon and Cyan's Dream/Cyan's Soul, is a dungeon in Final Fantasy VI. It is a dream world formed from the mind of Cyan Garamonde as a reflection of his pain for the deaths of his friends, family, and country. Story When the party returns to Doma Castle with Cyan in the World of Ruin, and rests there, the Dream Stooges—Laragorn, Curlax, and Moebius—enter Cyan's soul. The party follows, surfacing in a dreamscape of separate areas connected by doors. The party comes across a mirror image of Doma Castle, where Elayne and Owain, Cyan's late wife and child, urge them to find and defeat Wrexsoul, who is feeding on Cyan's confusion and doubt. The party finds Wrexsoul in the throne room and after vanquishing him, Cyan is restored. Quests Exploring the Dreamscape The player begins with only their third party member and must navigate the area to find their other two party members. Once the party is reformed they can locate the Dream Stooges and battle them to leave the area. After defeating them, the party is teleported to a Phantom Train-like area, then a series of mines, both times seeing ghostly specters of Cyan being chased by other forces. The mines portion is the third and final time the player has access to Magitek Armor. If Terra is in the party during this segment she can use the expanded Magitek abilities she could use in the game's opening. Gogo can only use the Magitek commands if given the Attack command, since the Magitek command replaces Attack. Umaro will use any Magitek abilities except Healing Force. The Dreamscape is one of a handful of areas that cannot be revisited, so if the player wishes for Gau to learn the Rages of any enemies here, they must meet all the appropriate enemies during the exploration. The final area is a mirror image of Doma Castle, where Elayne and Owain urge the party to find and defeat Wrexsoul feeding on Cyan's confusion and doubt. The player can explore Doma Castle to witness various flashbacks of Cyan's life, and Wrexsoul is located in the throne room. After dispatching Wrexsoul, Cyan is restored and achieves his peak level of skill with his Bushido training. Effects on the real world In the real Doma Castle, the magicite Alexander appears in the throne room, and Cyan gains the Masamune. Items * X-Potion * Flame Shield * Ice Shield * Genji Glove * Masamune * Alexander Magicite Enemies ;Dreamscape * Weredragon * Weredragon, Parasite x3 * Coco, Alluring Rider * Alluring Rider, Pandora x3 * Laragorn, Curlax, and Moebius (Boss) ;Train * Al Jabr x2 * Samurai, Al Jabr x2 * Suriander, Pandora, Parasite x2 * Coco, Samurai, Suriander ;Mines * Pluto Armor x2 * Pluto Armor, Schmidt * Io ;Doma Castle * Al Jabr x2 * Samurai, Al Jabr x2 * Suriander, Pandora, Parasite x2 * Coco, Samurai, Suriander * Wrexsoul, Soul Saver x2 (Boss) Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Dreamscape is the setting for two regular dungeons and is also featured in the Challenge Event Touched by Magic. Dreamscape, Part 1 Dreamscape, Part 2 Gallery FFVI Android Cyan Recovered.png|Cyan forgives himself (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI IOS Phantom Train Memory Puzzle.png|Phantom Train memory puzzle (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Dream Mines.png|The mines (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI IOS Cyan and Owain.png|Cyan and Owain (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Battle Background Dreamscape.png|Stairs battle background (Moble/PC). Battleback phantom train a.png|Phantom Train battle background (Mobile/PC). Battleback cave e.png|Cave battle background (Mobile/PC). Battleback castle a.png|Doma inside Battle background (Mobile/PC). Battleback castle b.png|Doma outside Battle background (Mobile/PC). FFVI Dreamscape.png|Dreamscape (GBA). FFVI Cyan Cure.PNG|Cyan forgives himself (GBA). FFVIA Dreamscape BG.png|Stairs battle background (GBA). FFVIA Phantom Train BG.PNG|Phantom Train battle background (GBA). FFVIA Narshe BG 3.PNG|Cave battle background (GBA). FFVIA Castle Interior BG.png|Doma inside Battle background (GBA). FFVIA Doma Castle WOB BG.PNG|Doma outside Battle background (GBA). FFRK Dreamscape, Part 1 JP FFVI.png|The Japanese dungeon image for Dreamscape, Part 1 in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Dreamscape, Part 2 JP FFVI.png|The Japanese dungeon image for Dreamscape, Part 2 in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology Dreamscape is a compound word made up of the stems "dream" and "landscape" meaning a fantasy world or an abstract/oneiric land. Trivia *Outside the Phantom Train area inside the Dreamscape, the random encounters are disable. The encounter's are set to formation #070 (Angel Whisper x2, Cloud), #074 (Angel Whisper x4), #076 (Bomb x3), and #077 (Bomb x1) with this . de:Cyans Seele ru:Мир Снов (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VI